FIG. 1 shows a known electrical connector having pairs of signal terminals 1′ and a ground terminal 2′. Each of the signal terminals 1′ includes a first contact portion 101′, first securing portion 102′ (shaped like an eye shown in FIG. 1), and a first connection portion between the first contact portion 101′ and the first securing portion 102′. The ground terminal 2′ has a pair of second contact portions 201″, a second securing portion 202′ (shaped like an eye shown in FIG. 1), and a second connection portion between the second contact portions 201′ and the second securing portion 202′.
Referring to FIG. 1, each pair of first contact portions 101′ extends upward and is bent apart from each other in the shape of an opened arm. Thereby, there is an relative long residual end after a contact point between the first contact portion 101′ and an electrical card 5′, which causes lower impedance about the contact point of the signal terminal and deteriorates the quality of the signal transmission.
As shown in FIG. 1, the second securing portion 202′ of the ground terminal 2′ offsets from a symmetrical center line of the ground terminal 2′ and does not extend out along the center line. Furthermore, the width direction of the second securing portion 202′ of the ground terminal 2′ is perpendicular to that of the first securing portion 102′ of the signal terminal V. That is, the ground terminal 2′ has an asymmetrical structure, which causes the return circuit of signal imbalanced and generates interference between the signal and ground terminals 1′, 2′.
Furthermore, each pair of signal terminals 1′ is embedded in a plastic body 3′ except for the first securing portions 102′ such that the design causes lower impedance of the portion, which is embedded in the plastic body 3′, of the signal terminal 1′ and deteriorates the quality of the signal transmission; generating signal delay.